The Monosuzumei Clan
Mono clan.jpg 'Background/History' Monosuzumei Clan (Flirting Sparrow Clan) is a clan made up of playboys, flirts, and the occasional pervert. They mostly take part in the Host Club business for men and women. They are not a very combat heavy clan, due to their intense love and focus for money and the desire to make lots of it (Almost as high as their desire for women). They are proficient in working business scams and very stamina heavy from years of.. Perversion. They are a “more to themselves” sort of clan, not bothering to ally themselves with any other clan though there are gangs who are often after their money. They often like to think of themselves as a brother clan to the Wakahisa clan even though they aren’t. Their skills in making attractive adds and persuasive signs make their host clubs boom with business from the likes of high rollers with lots of money. They were made after under the Wakahisa clan under Nakayama's reign. They were under her wing before she departed. And quit the Yakuza life style as a whole. Now the clan is there own thing despite being a branch from a main family. 'Establishments' 'Valor/Ralov' They own a club by the name Volar, a very famous male host club where they seat women and make them feel like pretty princessess all the while having to pay 10 dollars an hour that the female may stay. It's within district 2, a large building that's always busstling with attention. They also have an opposite sex club named Ralov, which has female hostesses instead of males and women customers. There are a total of 10 of these around district 2, and they bring in more than enough money to support the clan for years, thanks to their top dollar and high quality women. 'The Purple Door' A brothal hidden in the creveses and corners of district 2. There are 4 of them in total, which is the area you and your "escort" can go from the Valor/Ralov club and finish of the night with sexual relations. This is the other massive money maker, earing close to 10,000-25,000 Tanz a night. 'Clan Perks' As the name suggest, every member of the clan is very well skilled in the art of seduction, male or female. As such every member of this clan possesses innate seductive skills and charming allure which they can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone of either the same, opposite, or entirely different species of sex. This ability gives the user a near irresistible level of charm that can be used to influence many opponents. They also possess intuitive knowledge of how make people feel sexual arousal, lust, bliss and pleasure in others, and can always make people feel immense sexual satisfaction including oneself. While a seemingly useless skill, they can seduce even the most random of strnagers, forcing them to want to do their undying will, weather it be to fight for them...or self sacrifice. 'Clan Traits' #Most men that are in this clan aren't really fighters but there powerful skills of Seduction Make them a threat to any and all. ( Unless your a dude. ) #Women will flock you ( NPC) #Women will instantly get wet upon your face #You're more than likely exteremly attractive. #Slicked back hair #Bright colored suits that look there from the 1980's 'Honor Code' #Fuck Bitches #Get Money. 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *''Red Fighter: *''Courier'' ( Kūrie) *''Hitman'' ( Koroshi-ya) *''Op's Expert'': *''Little Boss AKA Aniki: *''Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun:'' *''Chairman'' (Kaichō): 'District Location' District 2 'Allies/Enemies' 'Allies' *'The Hakuhyo Clan' *'The Kenrock Clan' 'Enemies' *'None to note.' Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:District 2 Category:Hellfire Syndicate Category:Monosuzumei Clan